


Последнее Затмение

by SelenaAlfer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Drama, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaAlfer/pseuds/SelenaAlfer
Summary: Пророчество гласит, что когда наступит Рагнарёк - конец света, гигантский волк Фенрир разорвёт свои оковы, пожрёт солнце и луну.





	Последнее Затмение

**Author's Note:**

> В основе сюжета лежит скандинавский миф о Рагнарёке.

Как предсказали эфемериды - время твоё пришло  
Мстить за свои вековые обиды, злом воздавать за зло  
Чрево Земли от боли корчится словно в кошмарных снах  
Время людей сегодня кончится - вышел песок в часах.  
  
Lamia Morra - «Liber Logaeth (Мёртвые Города)»
    
    
      
    
    
    
            Вход в пещеру был едва виден зоркому звериному глазу даже днём, обласканным солнечными лучами, что уж тут говорить о ночи, спутниками которой служили лишь изменчивый свет зловещей рубиновой луны да хитрые подмигивания вторящих ей холодных мерцающих звёзд. Древние верили, что в час, когда на небосводе поднимется огромная красная луна, в мире начнут твориться воистину ужасные вещи. «И застынет в жилах кровь, и сойдёт с ума любой, кто осмелится поднять голову и взглянуть на багряное око хищника, ибо каплями крови пропитаются зрачки смотрящего, а душа его больше не изведает покоя, пока не убьёт он последнее живое существо на Земле», — гласили письмена ветхих свитков. Верные почитатели старых богов и традиций ещё с вечера крепко-накрепко запирали двери на все замки в своих жилищах, плотно запахивали ставни, заколачивали окна и усердно возносили молитвы до рассвета. Падая ниц перед священными алтарями, они повторяли, как заклятия, истинные имена людских покровителей и защитников.
          Фенрир хищно улыбнулась окружающей её тьме, обнажив белоснежные клыки, и легко ступила босыми ступнями на скользкий холодный камень. Она знала, что никакие покаяния и обещания не помогут нынче этим жалким смертным. Она без труда раздвинула заросли кустарника и отогнула ветви тысячелетней ивы с пышной густой кроной, осуждающе громко зашелестевшей в вышине, как только Фенрир приблизилась к стволу дерева. Ни один человек не смог бы добраться сюда живым, больно уж в неприступном месте располагалась эта пещера. К ней не вела ни одна тропа, здесь не обитал ни один зверь, лишь птицы с пронзительным клёкотом пролетали где-то в нависших над горой угрюмых облаках. Любой смертный сразу бы сорвался с гладкой отвесной скалы при попытке уместить ногу на камях, породивших её. Не обращая никакого внимания на предупреждение ивы, Фенрир неслышно проскользнула в открывшийся над крутым оврагом проём и шагнула под мрачные безмолвные своды. Пришлось слегка пригнуть голову: проход оказался слишком низким для её высокого роста.
          Внутри пещеры было намного холоднее, чем снаружи, ледяной ветер встретил Фенрир мощным потоком, дерзко растрепал её длинные распущенные волосы и морозным дыханием подсунул под нос слабые запахи сырости, плесени и застоялой водицы, подняв их из далёких земных недр. Фенрир не обратила никакого внимания на проказливую стихию. Сейчас вся её сущность сосредоточилась на звуках протяжного обречённого воя, доносившегося из глубины каменных коридоров. Даже отсюда она слышала, как там, на дне пещеры, ревел и бился в агонии Зверь. Он яростно метался, царапая острыми когтями холодный равнодушный камень, взволнованно ходил из угла в угол своей многовековой темницы, неуклюже переставляя мощные лапы и в нетерпении расправляя огромные крылья. Зверь знал, что она нашла его обитель, он чувствовал, как она с каждым шагом становится ближе к нему. Зверь трепетал, но ждал. Он тоже ощущал запах крови, исходивший от неё, её потребность выслеживать и убивать свою добычу, рвать на части, вгрызаться в горло.
          Фенрир не медлила, по молодому почти обнажённому телу пробегала сладостная дрожь при мысли о предначертанной им жестокой схватке. Она жаждала этой судьбоносной встречи не меньше, чем чудовище, добровольно отгородившееся от внешнего мира и схоронившееся в чёрном сердце самой высокой в мире скалы. Ведь Фенрир сама была древним чудовищем, которое не одно тысячелетие томилось в неволе и жило только ради единственного дня и единственной битвы. Сегодняшняя ночь как никогда подходила для свершения пророчества. Именно в такую ночь стоило вершить месть. Пора отплатить злом за зло.
          В пещере царил мрак, но Фенрир прекрасно обходилась и без света, тело инстинктивно уклонялось, чтобы не напороться на острые глыбы, гигантскими зубьями свисающие с потолка, ноги перепрыгивали или обходили стороной пропасти, разверзшие пред ней свои бездонные пасти.
          — Поступь кошки, борода женщины, корни гор, жилы медведя, слюна птицы, рыбье дыхание, — нараспев произносила Фенрир, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже по каменному узкому проходу, — волшебная цепь, густая алая кровь, рукоять меча под языком волчьей пасти, а острие в нёбе…
          Фенрир до сих пор ощущала металлический прикус крови во рту, он распалял её и дразнил, пробуждая чувство голода и дикую жажду, которую могла удовлетворить лишь чужая жизненная сила. Она облизала языком влажные, чуть приоткрытые губы, представляя, с каким ликованием вонзит острые когти в тело того, другого, чудовища, с какой радостью вспорет ему брюхо, вытащит кишки, вынет ещё бьющееся горячее сердце и съест его. Её зрачки сузились, хищный взгляд блеснул во тьме жидким янтарём.
          Очередной порыв ветра неожиданно принёс вместо удушливого ледяного зловония запахи гари, золы и глины. Воздух вокруг Фенрир стал тёплым и почти осязаемым. Рука неосознанно потянулась к вспотевшему лбу, чтобы откинуть прядь иссиня-чёрных тяжёлых волос. Кожа Фенрир теперь полыхала огнём вместе с кожей запертого монстра, каменные своды подземелья постепенно начинали плыть перед глазами, превращаясь в кучу алых переливающихся пятен всевозможных оттенков: так видел Зверь этот мир. Фенрир словно слилась с ним в одно целое на краткий и в то же время бесконечно долгий миг. Она перестала понимать, где обрываются её неистовство, злоба, голод, безумие и начинаются чужие. Это Фенрир в исступлении до кровоточащих ран царапала о раскалённые камни перепончатые крылья с лапками на концах, это её огромное тело, покрытое кожей, напоминающей драконью чешую, сотрясалось от судорог, предчувствуя скорую гибель, и Зверь, а вовсе не она, пробирался сейчас по извилистым узким проходам к центру Земли. Фенрир знала — то существо, в отличие от неё самой, не хотело убивать, чтобы убить. Ему были неведомы охотничий азарт и безумная дикая ярость ловчего, сумевшего настигнуть желанную добычу. Зверь просто пытался выжить, он понимал, что не найдёт нигде безопасного пристанища, пока бьётся в груди сердце Фенрир, а голодный её взор блуждает по миру в поисках новой пищи. Зверь давно мечтал только о покое и облегчении, разучившись желать чего-то иного. Он был готов бесславно погибнуть, кануть в небытие, лишь бы больше не ждать в течение многих столетий их предначертанной встречи, не просыпаться скованным цепями тошнотворного ужаса, мучимым видениями о гибели мира.
          Фенрир надменно хмыкнула. Она не отличалась милосердием и плохо понимала пылкость любви, щемящую душу нежность, бескорыстную доброту, испытываемые к другому существу, ей были чужды сострадание и жалость. Много веков живя бок о бок с богами, она наблюдала за их жизнью и за жизнью простых смертных на Земле. Она видела, как каждое утро крестьяне пробуждались на рассвете, возносили свои молитвы и отправлялись работать в поле, как по вечерам они возвращались домой, измождённые тяжёлым физическим трудом, но удовлетворённые приложенными усилиями. Ей открывались и другие картины людского бытия: облачённые в сверкающие доспехи воины садились на корабли и уплывали в иные земли ради завоеваний и богатой добычи. Фенрир наблюдала, как женщины провожали своих мужчин на битвы, как проливали слёзы, как преданно ждали их возвращения, ежедневно выходили за порог, останавливались, приставляли руку ко лбу, обеспокоенно смотрели вдаль полными надежды и тоски взорами. Она помнила, как женщины рожали в муках детей, корчась от боли, но их лица зачастую озаряла светлая радостная улыбка, стоило лишь орущему лысому детёнышу появиться на свет. Фенрир была свидетельницей клятв любви, пылко слетающих с губ молоденьких юношей и девушек, она незримо присутствовала при тайных обрядах, призванных скреплять красной нитью судьбы нерушимые брачные союзы. Боги вели себя в своих чертогах точно так же: они громко ссорились, гневались, мирились, неистово сражались, счастливо смеялись и горько рыдали. Люди по сути были созданы их зеркальным отражением абсолютно во всём до мельчайших привычек. Фенрир лишь молча и холодно наблюдала издалека, она никогда им не завидовала, ей не хотелось искать своего единственного и милого, чтобы потом корчиться от боли, производя на свет его дитя. Она ни на секунду не пожалела о том, что не родилась человеком или богом. Ей были чужды их заботы, печали, каждодневные маленькие радости. Упорный труд, копошение в земле, вышивание, плавание на быстроходных кораблях, войны ради новых территорий и сокровищ тоже её не прельщали. Как человек с вялым интересом, насмешкой и презрением смотрит на муху, ползущую по стене, так и Фенрир смотрела на богов и людей.
          Чужие муки и агония лишь распаляли аппетит, заставляя предвкушать скорую встречу с большим наслаждением. Если бы у Фенрир было в запасе лишнее время, то она бы с удовольствием сковала Зверя магической цепью, той, которой опутали когда-то её, проткнула глотку острым мечом и оставила бы валяться тут связанным и беспомощным ещё на пару тысяч лет, заслушиваясь его хриплыми стонами и любуясь предсмертными мучениями. Но, к своему сожалению, Фенрир не имела возможности наслаждаться, пытая чудовище столь долго.
          Существо обернулось мгновенно, стоило ей спрыгнуть с невысокого обрыва вниз, на плоский гладкий валун. Глаза, обращённые на Фенрир в темноте, ярко, как два лунных диска, пылали красным огнём, разгоняя окружающий мрак. Длинные массивные серьги, украшающие витиеватые рога, качнулись и мелодично звякнули от резкого движения. Жизнерадостный беспечный звон прозвучал горькой насмешкой под мрачными сводами подземелья, из которого давно ушла вся радость и лёгкость. Монстр гордо расправил огромные тёмно-фиолетовые крылья. Фенрир отчего-то всегда нравился этот жест, она любила смотреть, как медленно и грациозно они вздымались из-за спины чудовища, грозные и опасные, ввергающие в ужас и вызывающие отвращение у боязливых людишек и некоторых высших богов. Фенрир перевела взгляд на округлую соблазнительную грудь монстра, шумно и часто вздымающуюся под тонкой полупрозрачной светлой тканью. Сквозь неё отчётливо проглядывали тёмные набухшие соски. Тяжёлое дыхание выдавало волнение и страх Зверя куда лучше, нежели глубокий и затягивающий в бездну пустоты взгляд древних, как сам мир, глаз. И таких же несчастных, как мир. Длинный чешуйчатый хвост, щедро утыканный крошечными, но смертельно острыми шипами непроизвольно несколько раз ударился о землю, поднимая столб многовековой пыли, пока чудовище перемещалось на мускулистых ногах, громко ступая по камням вытянутыми громоздкими ступнями. С каждым новым шагом раздавался тихий скрежет — это крючковатые когти бились о глыбы, оставляя на их поверхности глубокие рваные борозды.
          — Если бы эти жалкие людишки, трясущиеся сейчас до потери сознания в своих бедных лачугах там, снаружи, хоть раз увидели, как на самом деле выглядит их ночная покровительница, достопочтимая Королева-Луна, они бы вряд ли так рьяно простирали руки к небесам и молили тебя о моей скорой кончине, — кровожадно усмехаясь, прорычала Фенрир, не сводя глаз с чудовища и кожей ощущая, как пламя взгляда Луны разливается по её жилам, заставляя сердце биться быстрее.
          — Что может знать о людях жестокая, вечно голодная волчица, которую инстинкты заставляют постоянно искать новую добычу, выслеживать и загонять свою жертву до смерти, не ведая никакого сострадания? — низко прохрипела Луна, вытягивая длинную руку и обвиняюще указывая на Фенрир когтистым пальцем.
          — Ты говорила, что видишь внутри моих глаз на самом дне лишь бесконечную мёрзлую пустошь, которую пересекают красные застывшие реки, ты утверждала, что моя душа — мерзкая, звёздная, пахнущая кровью и древним безумием. Какая ирония, ведь пока ты думала обо всём этом, в тебе самой зарождалось отравленное желание, ты впервые познала алчущее томление и всепоглощающую потребность кем-то обладать. В твоих собственных расширенных зрачках отражалась похоть, когда ты осмеливалась поднять на меня жадный взгляд. Что ты можешь знать о безумии, крови, мерзлоте и сострадании, если мой яд просочился тебе под кожу, и я стала твоей самой страшной тайной, сладострастной мечтой и слабостью? Людишки почитают тебя, не ведая правды о твоём истинном грехе, — мстительно оскалилась Фенрир, не сводя глаз с запястья Луны.
          Там под жёсткой тёмно-фиолетовой кожей пульсировала синяя вена. Фенрир пока сдерживалась, чтобы не наброситься, не схватить эту руку и не вгрызться в неё клыками… Но только пока…
          От последней реплики лицо Луны исказилось гримасой муки и отчаяния. Ненасытная волчица прекрасно знала, как метко задела её, как резанула без когтей и клыков по живому сердцу этой речью. Фенрир продолжала наслаждаться, впитывая чужую безысходную боль. Страдания Зверя обрушивались сверху сокрушающей гигантской волной, вызывая у Фенрир потребность закрыть глаза, нырнуть в неё с головой и долго плыть по океану Хаоса, не ощущая ничего, вылавливая из бездны эмоций только эту боль и питаясь только ей. Луна была древним созданием, куда более древним, чем сама Фенрир, поэтому её чувства были особенно сильны и осязаемы.
          — Я помогла изготовить цепь, способную сдержать силу волчицы, — прошептала она с кровавыми слезами на глазах, повторяя недавние загадочные слова Фенрир. — Поступь кошки, борода женщины, корни гор, жилы медведя, слюна птицы, рыбье дыхание, рукоять меча под языком волчьей пасти, а острие в нёбе… Я помогла приковать этой цепью волчицу к скале, обманом заставив её позволить опутать себя магическими звеньями… Я думала, что искуплю тем самым свой грех, я скрылась от людского взора туда, куда никогда не проникнет ни один лучик света, куда не дойдёт ни одно живое существо и не долетит ни одна птица…
          — Стала ли ты счастливее, перехитрив роковое пророчество о конце света? Принесла ли победа над ужасным злом в твою чёрную душу покой? — утробно прорычала Фенрир, крадучись приближаясь к Луне. — Стал ли лучше мир после этого? Прекратили ли люди и боги воевать, бесчинствовать, убивать, насиловать, грабить?
          Луна некоторое время медлила с ответом. Её глаза задумчиво смотрели вдаль, сквозь Фенрир, и видели там что-то, недоступное даже проницательному взгляду волчицы. Казалось, на краткий миг она вообще забыла о присутствии Фенрир в пещере.
          — Нет, ничего не изменилось, — наконец совсем тихо ответила Луна. Только острый волчий слух смог расслышать этот голос, больше походивший на робкий шелест осенних листьев под ногами.
          — Тогда зачем этому миру вообще нужны герои и боги? Ответь мне, Дева-Луна, ведь ты живёшь на свете куда дольше, чем я… Ты каждую ночь заставляешь своих прислужников восходить на небосвод и светить людям, чтобы те отрывали свои взгляды от земли и устремляли в высь, любовались звёздами, влюблялись в космос, возносили тебе молитвы, воспевали тебя в песнях, сооружали в твою честь алтари и подносили богатые дары, стараясь снискать твою милость и расположение. Ты наблюдаешь за всеми живыми существами глазами своих слуг, никто не может ускользнуть от твоего всевидящего взора. Вот и скажи, зачем существуют боги, которые никогда не меняются сами и поэтому не могут изменить ничего вокруг себя? Зачем рождаются доблестные герои, если зло и пороки в итоге ими не побеждаются? Смертные ведь всегда молятся об одном и том же. Их страхи и желания из века в век остаются прежними. Крестьяне просят богатого урожая, воины — победы, влюблённые — сказочной любви, и все они жаждут власти, богатства, славы, красоты и бессмертия. Они не раздумывая пожертвуют даже близким существом ради собственного блага. Они просят защиты от других людей, являющихся их же зеркальной безупречной копией, боятся друг друга, ненавидят лютой ненавистью и уничтожают. Они верят в мнимую справедливость, кару, силу богов и предназначение… Так ведь было ещё до моего рождения? Мир не меняется. Может, стоит охотиться не на чудовищ, о мудрая дева, а на подобных вам и на ваших почитателей, которые думают, что молитвой могут смыть с себя любой грех? Твои жрецы легко размениваются чужими жизнями, бросая на алтарь к твоим ногам тушу разделанного бычка сразу после убийства соседа и разграбления его жилища.
          Выражение лица Луны менялось очень медленно, подобно отражению в широкой глади воды, по которой пошла рябь, постепенно искажающая первоначальный образ. Сперва густые чёрные брови хмуро сошлись на переносице, затем приоткрылись алые тонкие губы, обнажая белоснежные клыки, не меньшего размера, чем у Фенрир, а на высоком лбу залегли глубокие морщины. Свет в глазах померк, красное сияние почти затухло, только где-то в глубине продолжали тлеть угольки напоминанием о бушующем пламени. Печальная, угрюмая, подавленная Луна продолжала упрямо и решительно смотреть на Фенрир, непроизвольно с силой сжав ладони в кулаки до хруста костей.
          — Надежда, — спокойно проговорила она, — пока есть надежда, есть и жизнь, а вместе с ней вера, доброта, любовь, сострадание и созидание. Это тоже неотъемлемая часть мира, как и злоба, страх, жадность, ненависть и трусость. Всё это сокрыто как в человеке, так и в боге. Тебе же не понять, ты не способна творить новое, в тебе живёт лишь стремление к разрушению.
          Фенрир громко и неистово расхохоталась в ответ на эти слова, и от её дикого смеха содрогнулись даже безучастные каменные стены подземелья.
          — Я ждала подобной наивной глупости от жалких людишек, но не от существа, живущего дольше, чем этот мир… Я сейчас разочаровалась твоим ответом куда больше, чем предательством много лет назад… Твой вероломный поступок был ожидаем и хотя бы имел смысл. Ты опасалась меня, боялась моего растущего с каждым днём аппетита и голодного блеска в глазах. Ты сковала меня не ради абстрактного «добра» или во имя искупления каких-то там вами же выдуманных грехов. Просто тебя неимоверно страшила сама мысль о том, чтобы остаться без своих верных последователей, почитателей и обожателей. Ведь тогда некому будет увековечивать в балладах твою красоту, воспевать твои подвиги, подносить богатые дары, любоваться тобой, убивать и умирать с твоим именем на губах. Смысл твоего существования — быть кому-то нужной. Ты зачахнешь без чужого обожания и раболепия. Ты и тебе подобные живёте так долго, смотрите на мир столь пристально и часто, однако умудряетесь ничему не учиться, в вас не прибавляется вселенской мудрости. Не меняетесь и не умнеете вы — не меняются и не умнеют ваши последователи… Ты можешь прикрываться сколько хочешь красивыми речами о сострадании, любви, добре, но это иллюзия, обман. Их не существовало и никогда не будет существовать в вашем выдуманном мире. Ведь вы сами не ведаете справедливости и мудрости. Вы, боги — как псы, грызущиеся за кость, сцепляетесь между собой по любому поводу, вы готовы впиться зубами в глотку соперника, если подвернётся удачный случай напасть. Вы с лёгкостью забываете вами же изобретённые заветы, не держите слова, не храните верности, не соблюдаете брачных клятв, пренебрегаете семейными узами. Зачем вы этому миру? Вы его настоящее проклятье, его смерть.
          — Даже если в твоих речах и есть доля истины, что родится из небытия, в которое ты так упорно жаждешь погрузить всех нас? Боги способны отнимать чужие жизни, пусть даже и своих жён, мужей, братьев, сестёр и детей, но они так же способны и создавать эти самые жизни вновь. Да, боги бывают упрямы, горды, безжалостны, порой беспросветно глупы, но они создали людей по своему образу и подобию, они щедро одарили их плодородной землёй, густыми лесами, бескрайними лугами, чистыми реками. Боги дали людям знания, разрешили творить свои чудеса — продолжать род людской, создавать дома, ковать оружие, строить корабли, шить одежду, добывать пищу, разводить огонь. Мои звёзды в небе указывают путь морякам, чтобы они не сбились с пути и не разбились об острые рифы. Мой свет наполняет людские сердца счастьем, вдохновляет на написание стихов и поэм, утешает, мерцая пламенем надежды в беспросветной тьме. Те, кто сумели оценить эти дары, благодарят богов молитвами и подношениями. А в чём смысл твоего существования, твоей ненависти и желания всё разрушить, скажи мне?! — в отчаянии закричала Луна, делая шаг навстречу Фенрир.
          — Его нет… я не человек и не бог, я пришла злом отплатить за зло, — довольно оскалилась она, — ведь для вас зло то, что нарушает ваши привычные устои. Живые создания, сотворённые вами, как и дары, которые вы им когда-то подкинули, давно потеряли смысл и ценность, потому что теперь круг замкнулся, вы изжили сами себя, их и ваше развитие остановилось. Оглянись вокруг. Что ты видишь, наблюдая за миром глазами горящей каменной глыбы, висящей в небе? Все труды людей давно направлены лишь на изобретение нового оружия, люди не хотят смотреть на небо и любоваться твоими звёздами, у них нет на это времени, ведь им нужно стать сильнее, научиться убивать себе подобных, пока не пришли и не убили их самих. Боги занимаются тем же самым: распрями между собой, делением своих владений, ковкой мечей и доспехов, а не созиданием. Они не замечают ничего вокруг себя. Поэтому мне и удалось освободиться. Пророчество, которого ты так страшишься, на самом деле не имело никакой власти. Все вы рано или поздно уничтожите друг друга, и останется в Асгарде последний бог, а на земле последний человек. А у меня нет терпения и желания ждать. Я голодна, я съем вас всех и останусь одна в этом мире. Я не ведаю сожаления и тоски, мне чужда привязанность. Я проглочу богов и людей и надолго насыщусь вами, а потом… Потом зародится новая жизнь, придут другие, может быть, они будут похожи на вас, может быть, на меня, но я поглощу и их. И так будет продолжаться вечно, пока жива я… И сейчас я вырву твоё трепещущее сердце из груди! Я слышу даже отсюда, как оно бьётся там, под тканью платья!
          Больше Фенрир ничего не сказала, она просто бросилась вперёд на Луну с яростным рыком. Луна выставила перед собой мощные руки и с лёгкостью отшвырнула Фенрир в сторону. Как тряпичную куклу, её подбросило и отнесло к противоположному краю пещеры, тело с силой ударилось о камни, но боли она не почувствовала. Мгновенно поднявшись на ноги, Фенрир лишь слизнула капельку крови с нижней губы, затем мягкой грациозной походкой хищника направилась обратно к Луне. Больше она не спешила так открыто нападать, избрав другую тактику — крадучись обходить жертву, выискивая слабое место, поджидая подходящий момент для атаки. Луна нервно следила за ней, в глазах её появлялись алые всполохи при каждом новом шаге Фенрир. Размеры пещеры не позволяли ей подняться в воздух. То, что древнее существо выбрало именно это место финальным полем битвы, казалось неимоверной глупостью, однако Фенрир прекрасно понимала, почему Луна так поступила. Она просто устала жить в страхе и хотела покончить со своими мучениями как можно скорее. Она испугалась того, что дрогнет в последний момент, не выдержит и улетит, спасаясь от гнева разбушевавшейся и не ведающей пощады Фенрир, если полем их битвы станет Асгард или людские владения. Тогда эта ночь будет повторяться снова и снова: Фенрир, обожающая неустанно преследовать полюбившуюся добычу, пустится вдогонку по её следам, вновь найдёт и попытается убить. А Луна устала от скитаний и бесконечного одиночества. Она больше не желала жить в страхе. Она сама себя загнала в ловушку, чтобы действительно закончить всё здесь и сейчас.
          Такая трусливость вызывала у Фенрир лишь брезгливость, распаляя в её душе желание убить, разорвать на девяносто девять кусков, изничтожить клыками, не оставив даже маленькой косточки. Она продолжала кружить вокруг Луны, совершала обманные выпады, заставляя её сердце сжиматься от страха всё больше с каждой секундой. Луна была сильна, как сотня дев-воительниц, и тверда, как угрюмая скала, под которой она себя погребла заживо, но животный первобытный страх мешал Зверю сосредоточиться на битве, вносил путаницу в движения, внушал неуверенность. Луна боялась встречаться глазами с голодным волчьим взглядом, собственным смятением выдавая тайные помыслы и намерения, и Фенрир, наоборот любившая пристально всматриваться в искажённое мукой лицо жертвы перед убийством, читала в ней эмоции, как в открытой книге. В отличие от Луны, она наслаждалась каждой секундой их битвы, утробно рычала, скалилась, с особым азартом изматывая противника беготнёй. На стороне Фенрир были преимущества в ловкости и быстроте. Луна пыталась поймать её, обездвижить и раздавить мускулистыми руками, но Фенрир каждый раз с лёгкостью уворачивалась от кулаков и когтей за секунду до удара, тем самым показывая превосходство и откровенно издеваясь, отскакивала, проскальзывала под ногами у Луны, появляясь у той сбоку или за спиной. Фенрир драла на части когтями и зубами крылья врага, царапала ноги, руки и всё, до чего могла дотянуться. Луна, ошеломлённая таким яростным напором, лишь отступала, пытаясь защитить уязвимые части тела. Их противостояние закончилось одним отчаянным прыжком. Когда Луна полностью утратила контроль над разумом и телом, поддавшись нарастающей панике, Фенрир напрыгнула сзади и вцепилась в её горло мёртвой хваткой. Как отчаянно Луна ни пыталась сбросить её с себя, как ни кричала, призывая на помощь всех богов, как ни старалась откинуть крыльями, у неё ничего не вышло, слишком силён был волк, не пожелавший расстаться с добычей. Постепенно крики Луны стихли, превратившись в болезненные булькающие хрипы, крылья безвольной тряпкой повисли за спиной, тело почти перестало сопротивляться и биться в агонии, лишь изредка пр нему пробегала предсмертная дрожь. Жизненная сила Луны перетекала в раскрытую пасть Фенрир с каждой каплей густой, обжигающе-горячей крови. Волчице казалось, что теперь по её жилам струится жидкий огонь, и вся она превратилась в огромный яростный пламенный вихрь, необузданный, сжигающий всё на своём пути, погружающий в небытие целые континенты.
          Ноги Луны подкосились, будучи больше не в состоянии удерживать вес её тела, она с шумом рухнула на камни, подняв столб пыли и почти погребя под собой Фенрир. Та ловко вывернулась из-под неё и уселась сверху, вдавив в скалу умирающую богиню. Ещё секунда, и Фенрир одним мощным ударом проломила грудную клетку и вынула ещё живое бьющееся сердце.
          — Я забыла… тогда… сказать… а твои волосы… твои волосы пахнут бедой… — прохрипела Луна, кашляя и давясь собственной кровью, из её рта на разодранное горло потекла тёмно-красная струя.
          Огонь её глаз потух окончательно, даже угольки в глубине зрачков истлели, уступив место вечному непроглядному холодному ничему.
          Снаружи на небе огромная туча, напоминающая очертаниями волка, заволокла диск луны и погасила звёзды. Люди, в окна домов которых перестал литься волшебный серебряный свет, ещё не знали, что это было последнее затмение. Мир постепенно погрузился в кромешную темноту. В этой мгле зловеще горели только жёлтые глаза Фенрир, пока она жадно пожирала кровоточащее, тёплое сердце. С каждым проглоченным кусочком увеличивалась в размерах она сама, и увеличивалась туча снаружи пещеры, поглотившая луну. Вскоре гигантская чёрная тень волка целиком окутала Землю. Наступили сумерки богов. Голод заставил Фенрир сидеть на каменном полу под сводами самой высокой скалы и с жадностью поглощать мёртвое тело, не думая больше ни о чём, ведь она так и не познала сожаления, жалости и тоски.
    
    


End file.
